


FANATIC  FAN

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: Jiraiya gives in to a fan's sexual interestWROTE IN 2016





	FANATIC  FAN

 

**FANATIC  FAN**

 

Jiraiya was firmly adamant, "I will not have sex with you.  Get that out of your mind and go find someone who will not hurt you."  Koike Sumio was not the first obsessed fan he'd had and it was very likely there would be many more in the remaining year of his book signing tour... it was getting very frustrating, Koike had obviously followed him when he left the last village.

 

"I want..."  Koike begged.

 

Oh, he knew what the man wanted, the same thing he'd wanted for nearly a month now, Jiraiya sighed and shook his head as he once more explained, "You are too small for someone... overly endowed.  I will hurt you... you would get no pleasure from the experience."

 

Jiraiya walked away, although his publisher had urged him to stay until dusk he was tired, tired of smiling at vapid young girls and scantily dressed woman who did not 'fit in their clothing'... he needed a drink.

 

==========================================================

 

For several days Jiraiya didn't see his 'stalker' he began to hope the man had taken his advice and moved on... but then he heard him behind him.  "Jiraiya."

 

The Sannin steeled himself for yet another attempt to entice him, his flow of fans eager for him to sign their books had lightened as most went to eat lunch, a few remained but they were ones he'd already given his signature... why did they want it anyway?  It made no sense... it did not increase the value of their books, possibly it was proof they met him to show their friends.  Even as he thought about the ludicrous nature of book signings he studied the smaller man. 

 

Koike Sumio looked around and when he saw no one paying attention he softly asked, "I won't plead... but will you just... hold me?"

 

Jiraiya looked at him in bafflement, the plea in his eyes swayed him slightly, it would not hurt to do as he asked, there was no way the inexperienced man could seduce him.  And some light playful teasing may provide a bit of entertainment in this tedious day.

 

Jiraiya nibbled his lips and traced them with feathers of his tongue, Koike very eagerly responded and as Jiraiya's kiss turned passionate, he knew he needed to stop.  This could do nothing but tease him...Koike was too small and, no matter how enticing, fucking him was not possible.  When he broke the kiss Koike continued looking up at him hopefully and nudged his hands down. 

 

Jiraiya had to admit the feel of his firm cheeks was tempting and his hand stroked over them.  Then he froze looking at Koike intently, his fingers brushed over the part of his ass again and there was no mistaking... the diminutive man had a butt plug in... he traced the large base.  He wasn't sure how he felt about this... alarmed that he'd done it... turned on by the thought of the huge object filling the small man... conflicted about the desperation Koike had shown to gain his attention...

 

As he thought his fingers continued tracing the huge base, then he looked at the others nearby and grasped Koike close, performing the transportation Jutsu.  He still wasn't sure how he felt but they could not stay there.

 

Standing in his room he released him and continued to study Koike's face as he tried to conclude how he felt... no one had ever done anything like it... still undecided he directed in a monotone, "Take off your pants."  He had to see if he'd torn himself, the thought brought dismay but Jiraiya remained outwardly calm.

 

Koike had removed his pants and looked up at him, his cock rigid with need before him.  Jiraiya noted this but only directed, "Bend over."  when Koike did he parted his cheeks, but the plug had been easily visible even before he'd parted them.  Jiraiya stroked a finger around the widely stretched hole, he did not appear damaged. 

 

Jiraiya dropped his hand and warned, "You know it's going to be much harder to remove than it was to put in... " butt plugs tapered slowly going in then once in reduced to a very small width... the base flared to prevent it from sinking fully inside but... the plugs had no slow taper when removed, the widest part of the plug would be the part that would need removed first... meaning from the narrow stem you had to pull a wide bulb out that was not tapered... plus it was likely the young man's body was now swollen around it.

 

Jiraiya sighed, he knew how he felt... dismay.  "Ok you can straighten and turn to towards me."  Koike turned, looking up at him intently.  Jiraiya shook his head, "Why did you do this?  Sex with me is not worth the pain this will cause... and, even if I were to fuck you, you would get no pleasure from it."

 

Jiraiya sat on the edge of the bed, "Come here."

 

The deluded young man looked confused, but the hopeful look in his eyes had not faded. "Bow over my lap."  Jiraiya directed, the least he could do was remove it with as little pain as possible.

 

Koike looked surprised but did, his bare ass now displayed.  Jiraiya dampened the tightly puckered entrance with lube, then grasped the base and slowly pulled, it required a steady firm draw and the slight man's entrance was gradually spreading to release the huge plug.  Koike whimpered and squirmed slightly.  Jiraiya swatted him hard on the ass, "Stay still." 

 

Koike trembled, but remained still as Jiraiya resumed drawing it out.  He had to start from the beginning again slowly stretching the tight hole.  When he'd released the base to swat his ass, Koike's muscles had naturally drawn it back in, so only the base remained again. 

 

Jiraiya steadily pulled, Koike whimpered but did not move... He didn't know why he'd spanked him, he'd never done anything like that to a lover before... it had just seemed the fastest way to make a point.   His 'want to be' lover's tight ass finally was spread wide enough to release the bulb and from there it easily was drawn out. 

 

Jiraiya set it on the bed and set Koike on his feet, there was a damp trail down his cheek and Jiraiya traced it, he should tell the young man to dress and leave... or he could give him what he thought he desired.  After that he'd never follow him again... while he'd love to say that was the only reason, it was also seeing the small tight entrance stretched taut around the plug as he drew it out... it was intriguing.

 

Jiraiya rose and stripped, then sat on the edge of the bed once more. Koike's alarmed gaze rested on the massive engorged length of Jiraiya's cock as he watched Jiraiya spread lube over it, but he did not protest as Jiraiya took his hand drawing him forward.  Then turned him away and drew him back, his swollen ass up over the turgid head of Jiraiya's erection.   Jiraiya gave no pause, cupping the man's hips he drew him firmly down.   Koike howled and writhed, then wailed as the wide head pressed steadily at a tighter more painful area. 

 

Jiraiya groaned spreading his legs to bare the small entranced now stretched taut around his cock, with Koike spread like this not only did he have an enticing view, but his lover had no leverage to try to lift away as he cupped his slender hips and forced his body down to the base, the extremely tight hold reluctantly stretching to enclose him. 

 

Jiraiya groaned, the hold was almost painfully tight and Koike wasn't even really swollen yet.  Jiraiya held his lover's hips rocking and bucking hard then resuming rocking rapidly. 

 

"Mmmm you feel good."  Jiraiya purred placing kisses over his back as he began rocking the slight man firmly into his strokes, Koike's wails were not 'protest' and he'd not told him to stop.  He rocked the small man faster into his thrusts feeling him trying to arch and howling at the pain.  Jiraiya nipped his throat, "I wish to fuck you now."  He paused, but his small lover gave no denial, then lifted the sobbing man up off his cock and lay him on the bed on his stomach.  He would need to be careful... but even careful it was very likely it would be more pain than the man had felt in his entire life. 

 

Jiraiya covered him, moaning as he pressed into the rapidly swelling grasp, then giving a firm buck to seat his cock in the powerfully spasming hold of the neck of his passage. "Perfect."  Jiraiya praised than began to fuck the small man pinned beneath him with rapid deep strokes drawing back and forcing into the extremely swollen depths.  It took greater force with every stroke and when it was growing too difficult to force in, he nudged the small man's legs wider pressed deep and gave fast short pumps groaning at the powerfully contracting passage then drew back out of the swollen hold and bucked hard forcing himself deep into the extremely swollen depths and gave in to his orgasm.  He continued rocking and bucking until his balls burned he was so spent.  Jiraiya nuzzled the hysterically weeping man's ear.  "You feel good... I'm glad I accepted your offer."

 

The last bit was a slight taunt, but he really was glad he'd gave in and fucked the man's tight body... and Koike had gotten all he'd asked for. 

 

END


End file.
